Images such as photographs, pictures, logos, etc. may be created using digital rendering techniques, or using analog techniques which may be digitized. Digital images may be stored in a suitable storage medium such as, e.g., a hard disk drive, CD-ROM, etc., and may be transmitted across digital communication networks for viewing and/or printing at remote locations.
In certain applications, e.g., security and counterfeit detection, it may be desirable to distinguish between a printed copy of an original digital image and printed copy of a scanned copy of the original digital image or any other printed forgery copy of the original digital image.